Lin's Feet are Sexy
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Even more plotless, shameless fetish fuel smut!


**Well the polls don't lie! You're all dirty foot-lovers! We've got so much in common! ^-^**

* * *

Lin walked into her home and dropped down onto her bed with a sigh, having had a long hard day; hell, a long hard week. She hadn't had a single moment to herself there'd been so much to deal with. She'd even ended up spending the nights at the office, and this was the first time she'd been home since this time last week.

But now, at least, she was home and tomorrow was her day off. Finally, she could relax.

She started off by undressing, glad to finally be out of her heavy, uncomfortable work clothes. She removed everything but her boots and socks, despite her feet being extremely hot and hurting a bit more than the rest of her, getting an idea. She laid back on the bed, naked save for her boots, and called over some friends.

Korra, Asami, Jinora, Kai, Mako, and Ikki were over within minutes, all practically drooling. "Hey guys, thanks for coming over." Lin said with a grin. "How could we not?" Korra said, "You've been so busy lately, we haven't had time to play for weeks."

"I know, I know, but guess what?" Lin said with a grin, "I haven't even taken my boots off in days. Now my feet are all hot and sweaty, just waiting for you~" Lin loved the desperate, horny looks they all got when they heard this.

Korra stepped forward, but Mako pulled her back, "Wait, how do we decide who get's to go first?" He questioned. Lin grinned, "I think I know a way." She said, "Korra, you're with Asami. Mako, you're with Kai. Jinora, you're with Ikki. First person to make their partner cum gets the first turn, and the first person to cum has to go last; or maybe they won't get a turn at all~" She explained.

They didn't dare question her, knowing full well that Lin can and more importantly would send them all home without even letting them see her feet if they disobeyed her. Immediately they all paired up and began undressing each other.

Korra and Asami sat down on the ground, legs interlocked, and began making out heatedly as they ground their wet pussies together. Jinora and Ikki made out on the floor, Jinora on top taking charge, pressing their small tits together before they shifted position to start eating each other out in a sixty-nine. Mako picked up Kai and eased his eight inch rod, still from the thought of Lin's sexy feet, into Kai's tight asshole.

All of them were moaning in moments, Lin watching and loving it all. Lin moved her hands between her legs, teasing her pussy gently with her fingers, wanting to enjoy the build up and hold off on letting herself cum.

Korra and Asami weren't usually as aggressive with each other as they were being now, at least not in front of Lin, but neither one of them wanted to risk not getting a turn with her glorious feet. Ikki and Jinora were licking each other raw, trying to make each other cum hard. Mako and Kai hardly ever did anything together, but they couldn't argue with Lin's orders; and it wasn't like they didn't enjoy fucking. Kai liked getting rammed by Mako's rod, and Mako loved how tightly Kai's ass squeezed his shaft.

This went on for several minutes, no one wanting to give in. Finally, after a full half hour, Mako lost it, cumming into Kai's tight hole and slumping on the floor. Kai grinned proudly, knowing that he would get the first turn.

Jinora made Ikki cum next, then Korra and Asami got off together. So the order was decided; Kai, Jinora, Korra and Asami together, Ikki, and then, if Lin decided to let him, Mako.

Kai hurried over and stood in front of Lin eagerly, his member, about five inches fully hard, was practically throbbing with excitement. Lin gave him and okay, and Kai quickly set to removing Lin's foot wear. The smell of her feet was strong the moment her boots were off, and in earlier days, the smell alone would've made Kai cum, but he was more experienced now, and continued on. He removed her socks gingerly, hoping to be able to take one of them home to sniff and lick while jerking off later, but focusing on the task at hand.

Lin sighed in relief when both her socks her off, the feeling of the air on her finally exposed feet bringing her great pleasure. "Go nuts." Lin ordered, Kai not needing anything more than that to dive in, pressing his face as close to Lin's feet as was physically possible and inhaling deeply. The smell was intoxicating, and his cock twitched as he spent two full minutes with his eyes closed, just admiring the small alone.

Then Kai moved up to Lin's toes, sticking his tongue out and letting it drag slowly over Lin's toes, coating each one in saliva and taking special care to lick in between them clean as well.

Lin sighed happily, enjoy the feeling immensely after so long on her feet. "Don't miss a single spot~" Lin said, but she knew Kai would take care of every centimeter of her feet, not even needing to touch himself while he did to end up cumming. Kai kept going for a few seconds, getting an extra few licks after he came before moving back, knowing he would end up getting punished if he lingered after getting off.

Jinora was like Kai, needing only to smell and taste Lin's delectable feet to get off. Unlike Kai, she liked how in control Lin was during her turn, and had even asked her to take even more control. As per her request, Lin let let metal cuffs shoot out, locking around Jinora's wrists and holding her down as Lin pressed her feet against her face.

Jinora shuddered in delight as Lin forced her left foot into her mouth, managing to push more than half her entire foot inside her mouth. Jinora gagged slightly, but sucked hard on Lin's foot. Lin moaned, loving the feeling Of Jinora's lips around her feet.

Jinora didn't last very long, being a bit of a light weight in terms of pleasure. She tensed up, biting down gently on Lin's heel as she came. She was worried that Lin would be mad, but actually the bite seemed to push her over the edge and make her cum as well.

Jinora moved back, the metal cuffs receded off of her as Korra and Asami stepped forward.

They stood on either side of the bed, each taking a hold of one of Lin's ankles. The rubbed themselves against Lin's feet, moaning softly as her toes brushes against their pussies. They were already dripping wet, both from watching Jinora and Kai's turns and the from them being unable to resist touching themselves as they did.

Lin smirked, forcing her feet up. Her toes slide easily into both of them, making them moan as they took her toes and Lin began pushing more of her foot into them. They began bucking their hips, helping Lin push her feet deeper into their pussies. Asami and Korra leaned forward, kissing each other happily as they took more and more of Lin's feet.

They began tensing up when they reached half the length of Lin's feet. Lin held her feet still there, just enjoying the warm, wet feeling around her feet before she began pumping her feet harder.

The two girls came together moments later, crying out in pleasure as they drenched Lin's feet in their juices. They panted, Lin withdrawing her feet as they stepped back and let Ikki step forward for her turn.

Ikki sat down, pushing her legs up so her feet were pressed against Lin's. Their toes curled around each other, interlocking as Ikki began fingering each other. Ikki shuddered at the feeling of Lin's feet pressed so perfectly against her own, and she began pumping her fingers faster.

Lin pressed her feet harder into Ikki's pushing them down slightly. The pressure on her feet got Ikki going even more. She used her other hand to tease her clit as she used four fingers to pump into her pussy hard, needing the pleasure hard. She had pinched her clit hard, yelping in bliss as she came, her toes gripping down onto Lin's as she did.

Lin moved her feet away from Ikki's as Ikki moved back, laying on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. "Mako, I've decided you will get a turn." Lin said.

Mako rushed over, stiff and grateful for Lin's mercy. Lin chuckled as Mako approached, placing her feet on either side of his cock. She'd never actually considered making him go without a turn, she just liked to tease him. Plus the expression of relief on his face as she stroked his hard rod with her feet.

Lin smiled as she looked over the overs, all happy to worship her feet at a moments notice. She had heard stories that her mother had had people worshiping her feet to. She wondered what ancient spirit had blessed the Beifong family with such hypnotically sexy feet, and how she could give them thanks.

* * *

 **I never intended [insert name here]'s Feet Are Sexy to become a series type thing, but, well, here we are. What should be next? Sonic(so many choices), FNaF(Toy Bonny, Chica, Toy Chica, female security guard, Jasmine[furry female security guard]?), Undertale(Toriel), Kill** **la Kill(Mako, Nui, Satsuki), Pokemon(so many choices), Megaman (it would be Roll of course),MLP (anthros obviously) DBZ (Chi-chi, Bulma, Arelie?), Harry Potter(Cho, Hermine, Luna?), Hunger Games(Katniss, Johanna?), or something else entirely? Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Also, here's an essay question for you: What was the first fictional character who's feet got you going? Mine was Azula from the Last Airbender, the scene where she orders that one lucky bastard to scrub her feet clean.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
